dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Addule
Addule "Addy" A-duh-lay is a bonded wind demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and is bonded to Winter Moon Tamashevska. Personality Flighty and socially inept. He's gradually developing a sense of self-worth but it's slow going and he easily relapses into meekness and self-deprecation. He has a tendency to over-think and tries to distance himself from his thoughts by keeping himself busy. By and large Addy mistrusts people deeply, but he has a tendency to become blinded to the faults of individuals he holds close to his heart. He is fiercely protective of them and is prone to outbursts of violence usually triggered when he feels they are threatened. Background Pre-bond Addy grew up in mountains among a sizable demon colony. Most of his time went into catching up with the fast-moving group; the rest was spent ignored or bullied. One day, he bit off more than he could chew navigating an unexpectedly nasty storm alone and got knocked out of the sky. He landed close to a human town with a broken wing for his pains and was soon discovered. He was by DAMMED personelle, captured and restored to full health for the program. Post-bond Years 1+2 He was bonded to Winter Moon Tamashevska and instantly began to love her, because she was nice to him. Several months in, a demon who'd broken into base almost killed his partner. Since then, he pushed himself to improve through harsh sparring matches, landing him many injuries and several punishments. Year 3 He participated in the sub-basement exploration and was left uncertain of the DAMMED program and worried for his partner. There was scarcely any time to readjust before he was sent off to the wilderness as a member of the Clubs ♣ team. Year 4 When he discovered Gilbert had bonded, he sought revenge and attacked him. This didn't go too well, and he was forced to room with the demon as punishment. Anger turned to irrational fear, and it kept him quiet until the Siren's shooting, where he had a minor breakdown at her murder. He lost what little faith he had in DAMMED, and wasn't at all surprised by the time they got piled on a ship to Facility 66. After the ship was intercepted and they wound up on the island, his bond went into a steady downward spiral. At almost the same time, an encounter with with Gilbert positively recoloured his perception of the demon. In a bizarre turn of events, Gilbert ended up a close friend and later lover as his relationship with Winter steadily worsened. After almost a year on the island, Addy'd gotten pretty comfortable with his environment. He was more than a little dismayed at the bonded's capture and shipment to Facility 66, but has accepted his fate with resignation. Year 5 Powers Active *'Wind Current Manipulation: '''Species ability. **'Current Layering:' Species ability, further developed post-bond. Buffer blows and reinforce physical attacks. ***'Wind Shield: Learned ability. Buffers or deflects projectiles or attacks. **'Razor Wind: '''Learned ability. *'Aerogenesis: 'Species ability. **'Tornado Generation: 'Species ability. **'Air Bubbles: Learned ability. These let him and others breathe underwater for a short time. *'Air Component Manipulation:' Learned ability. Controls oxygen and carbon dioxide. He's working on other gasses. *'Sound Barriers: '''Learned ability. Absorbs and muffles sounds on a small scale. *'Flight:' Species ability. Only available in demon form at present. **'Floating:' Learned ability. The closes he can get to flight right now. Passive *'Air Resistance Regulation: Species ability. Reduces the body's wind drag for greater speed. *'Enhanced Hearing: '''Species ability. In addition to biologically sensitive hearing, he increases his hearing capabilities by subconsciously directing air currents and sounds to his ears. While this cannot be turned off, it can be consciously amplified. **'Echolocation: Species ability. Navigates areas by emitting calls and listening to the return echoes. Mostly used in demon form. *'Perfect Pitch:' Species ability. Retains much of what he hears and can later identify sounds' sources. He uses this ability to recognize others via vocals, footsteps, breathing patterns and heartbeats. Also helps him to recreate what a person has said even if he doesn't understand it. *'Wind Current Sensing:' Species ability. He is able to "see" currents of air and gauge their temperature and pressure. Physiology Demon Form See species page for more information. His bones are hollow, springy and light and his muscles are very lean, but strong. His demon form posses large-than-average lungs and a heart that beats ridiculously fast. His ears are large and sensitive. His other senses are also quite sharp. He produces a paralytic venom which can cause muscle function to decrease within minutes. Is injected via the sting on his tail or a bite from his teeth, though the latter is less potent. His jaws are capable of crushing bones, and a bite from him can be devastating between that and the venom. Human Form His human form retains an accelerated heart rate, lean muscles and hollow bones. His toxin is far less potent and his hearing less sharp. He possesses sharp claws and teeth, but a bite in this form administers almost no venom at all. While not as fragile as his demon form, his bones are still far more easily broken than a human's. Fortunately he heals quickly. Relationships Winter Moon Tamashevska She was the first to show him kindness and was the first person he ever cared about. Even as she grew more and more sour as time passed, he still though her amazing and clung to saccharine memories of her he'd formed to help him cope. Their time on the island saw their bond become especially strained and shortly before their capture, he began to see Winter more as her own person rather than the idealized version of her he'd come up with. He still loves her, but doesn't know how to relate with her and now prefers to leave her to her own devices. Lovers Gilbert: Gilbert is Addy's only nice thing. Friends *'Bell:' Terrifies and impresses him all at once. He looks up to her a lot. *'Dalton Brigsby:' He is a sneaky little bastard, but Addy mostly trusts him. *'Harlan Felidae:' She's proclaimed herself his new mama, which he finds weird, but he likes her a lot so it's all good. * Lewis LaVoy: They were not cool for a very long time. But now. They cool. Allies *'Antonia Pearl:' He likes her. She is a good neighbor. *'Jace Barnard:' Jace has healed him up too many times to count. *'Luvia Gwenginno:' She is a big sweetheart. He is glad he knows her. *'Vesper:' Sweet precious bird baby. *Cillian Bradley, Gereon Dunkle, Lucky. Acquaintances *'Ruben Greene:' Not a bad guy, but really loud and bratty. * Todd Barnard: He is a huge brat. But he makes Winter happy. * Alexei Volkov, Ambrose Crowley, Baldric Lumbard, Buck Bailey, Camdon, Chrykck Clearly Lathyrus, Dwyn Amherst, Edith Montgomery, Elemonia Wight, Eztli, Hideki, Jared Wong, Jozsef Tibor, Lars Collins, Leonard Felix, Mable Jenson, Mahesh, Mahir Nassar, Nona, Reza Blackgrif, Roderick, Selina, Shiden, Viper Mushka. Not Friends *'Sibbi Caspersen:' Willfully ignorant dumbass. * Smiles: Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. No. *Dodge Martinez, Justus Friedmann, Leon Sylph, Shamira Barker. Trivia *Playlist. *Never uses his full given name. *Birth name is Kudckkar. Never uses that either. *Can cook well and specializes in baking. *Excellent marksman. *Fluent in English, Russian and two demon languages. He also knows American Sign Language, though that's pretty rusty at this point. *Injury count: Broken ribs, a broken shin, a broken wrist and tail, another broken wrist, a punctured lung, getting stabbed with his own tail, his hair and ears getting burnt, additional burns along his chest and arms, getting hit by lightning and lots of little cuts along his fingers and hands. *Once stopped stuttering for a whole paragraph, and the action was so significantly miraculous it gave birth to 50 holy demons from thin air. Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters